worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Quel-Gulnau (Robotech)
BACKGROUND (from Macross Mecha Manual with one slight change) This small utility spacecraft was seen only briefly during Space War I when it participated in a salvage operation to recover a damaged RDF reconnaissance craft. Equipped with two large and two small manipulator arms, the Salvage Ship is able to grasp any type of object and hold it firmly in place. One large main booster mounted aft and two separate thrusters on the lower aft section provide the Salvage Ship with plenty of thrust and allow the craft to move swiftly even carrying sizable loads. Model Type - Recovery Pod Class - Recovery Pod Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body 350 Sensor System 100 Legs 150 Arms 125 Engines 150 AR - 12 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Flying - Mach 1 Space - Mach 3 Range - 1 000 000km in space Macross - effecively unlimited in atmosphere Robotech - upto 45 days of continuous use Statistics Height - 10.5m standard, 23.7m with legs extended Length - 13.2m with legs extended, 36.9m with legs back Width - 11.2m Weight - 59.8 tons PS - Robotic 60 big arms, Robotic 30 small arms Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - Micro Reflex Furnace Bonuses and penalties use robot combat training Lift - Large Arms - 15 tons, Small Arms - 7.5 tons Carry - Large Arms - 7.5 tons, Small Arms - 3.75 tons Punch - Large Arms - 1d4x10+8, Small Arms - 2d6 Restrained punch - Large Arms - 2d4x10+10sdc, Small Arms - 5d6sdc Kick - 1d6x10+12 Body Block - 4d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG